The present disclosure relates to computer-implemented databases, and more particularly to computer-implemented databases configured to manage the expiration of data in multiple phases.
The term “big data” is commonly associated with a set of data that is very large and very complex. In many cases, big data is so large and complex that it becomes difficult to manage with conventional tools and processing techniques. Typically, a size of a big data set may reach into the terabyte range or higher.
There are many different entities that rely on such big data for their day-to-day operations. For example, the users of social media sites, such as Facebook and Twitter, generally provide millions of status updates and tweets each day. To maintain the users, these sites must be able to handle these updates and the huge volume of data associated with them. Government agencies, as well as companies in the private sector, also maintain and rely on large complex sets of data for their everyday operations. However, regardless of the specific entity associated with big data, or their use of such large data sets, the orderly management, analysis, and processing of the data is an important task.